<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Rabbits by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374873">White Rabbits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, Villanelle poem, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem by the assumed Dylan Klebold (unpublished)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Rabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes and no.<br/>Yes, this poem was meant to be about the jocks at Columbine High School<br/>No, Dylan himself didn't write this.</p><p>Flowers = students<br/>White Rabbits = jocks<br/>Spring = April 20<br/>by noon of day = the endgame</p><p>And so they were hunters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White Rabbits</p><p> </p><p>Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day,<br/>
Hats of white on their head filling the garden with dread;<br/>
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them</p><p>Not wise nor are they tall thinking they know it all,<br/>
because they're popular and leave others laying around like dead weeds<br/>
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day</p><p>Good people, normal and scary they are, passing us by<br/>
Those dainty little flowers with their heads hung low, how they cry,<br/>
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them.</p><p>Can't anybody see how endangered these white rabbits are<br/>
Every one of them thinking they can chew at those fragile flowers<br/>
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day</p><p>And you, dear white rabbits, stood tall as you listened by noon of day<br/>
All others hung below as the wind hissed then Spring began to pray.<br/>
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day<br/>
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them.<br/>
-VoDKa (3.29:4:58am)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>